eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the world
Time of Creation The Titan Era Eurion formed about 5.22 billion years ago together with most other celestial bodies in the Scorpii system. Relatively little is known about the Titan Era, despite it lasting till 1.48 billion (3.74 billion years). The Titan Era is the earliest part of Eurion's history, set before the harmonious era. It got its name because according to mythology the planet was first inhabited by large titans that shaped the world. The Titan Era accounts for 71% of the Earth's geologic time. The less used, scientific name for this era is Genesis Era coming from the latin "Genesis" meaning creation. The Titan era can be compared to the eon in the history of planet . The Titan era starts with the formation of Eurion about 5.22 billion years ago to the Harmonious Era, about 1.48 billion years ago when the first complex multi celled life forms appeared. Many very important events happened during this time period. About 4.97 billion years ago the moon, Oqlio, was created, probably from a giant impact with an unknown extraterrestial object. The moon resulted in the reduction of the bombardement phase allowing the planet to cool off and form a crust. About 4.34 billion years ago the first meteorites bring water and minerals to Eurion. The first simple single-celled life forms appear around 3.7 billion years ago followed by the first known oxygen-producing bacteria. The atmosphere becomes oxygenic in 3.05 billion years ago. The first complex single-celled life forms appear around 2.4 billion years ago. Then from 1.71 billion years ago to 1.52 billion years ago the earth was nearly entirely frozen at least once. This may have triggered the evolution of multicellularity. These first multi-celled animals appeared 1.48 million years ago like the , and . The Growth Era >Large insects dominate the lands, large water animals dominate the sea The Evolution Era >Mammals and Reptiles grow very much in size The Dragon Era >Dragons rule the planet The Ashen Era >portal first opens up >Dragons drastically reduce in number connected with the opening of the portal >Start of humanity Elves are very similar to humans—in fact, they are so similar that they are likely to have evolved from a common ancestor and rightly be close cousins to humans. Their documented ability to interbreed with humans supports this contention. Elves too are descended from ape ancestors and are indeed, like humans, a species of ape. The latin name given to the human species is "Homo sapiens sapien", meaning "wise person". Although elves are every bit as wise as humans, they were given the name "Homo sapiens diutinus", the specific name meaning “long-lived” in latin. The first elf and human remains date back from 1,2 million years ago. These remains showed that humans and elves co-existed together and evolved together from apes. Although they look the same and are mostly similar to each other, there are some quite important differences such as lifespan, reproduction and extreme resistance to early mortality. The ancestors of what were to become the Dwarven people lived in the mountains of the Southlands, little better than beasts. They lived in caves and ate berries and wild game which they could catch with their bare hands. However, with the invention of flint and basic stone weaponry, the Dwarfs were able to conquer their quest for food and began the process of following other pursuits. >start of other races< First Age The Harmonious Era The Harmonious Era is where the first real cultures started to develop. The advanced races started to develop their own unique cultures complete with a seperate architecture, music, literature and even religion. There were even completely different religions between the human tribes. It started in 11,000 BC ,when the first cultures started to develop, and ended in 7,400 BC when magic coming from the Portal affected the races starting an age of conquest for the elves. As dwarven numbers grew, the Dwarfs began to migrate northward, splitting off into different Clans. As they reached the domains of the Titanic Tops and the Moonlight Mountains, it was here that they found gold, silver, iron and gromril in unimaginable abundance - much more than will ever been found in the rest of the world put together (According to ancient written sources). With all these resources at their disposal, the Dwarfs built their first holds in the southern mountains, leaving behind clan after clan to claim stewardship to these holds whilst the rest of their people continue northward. As the migration carried on northward, following the veins of ore up to where the great range just stopped, the Dwarfs reached a desolate area they appropriately named "Az-Gazan", freely translated meaning "The Great Plains". When humans and elves started to live a sedentary life, the first villages sprung up. It didn't take long before some kind of hierarchical power structure introduced itself to normal life. This power structure paved way for the villages to grow and grow. After a while the elves and humans started to live in closer proximity to each other. The ancient elves grew friendly with humans, but soon discovered that exposure to the humans shortened their lifespans. Elves used to be immortal according to sources, but after having intercourse with humans they lived only for about hundred years and the age dropped quickly for each new generation of heavy contact with humans. This rapid aging, for elves, caused the elves to withraw from human contact. This behavior made the tribals vieuw the elves' isolation as hostility and the first conflicts began between the two races. Although the conflicts between the two races were minimal and of low intensity the event was still a major thing for history. The elves living on the plains near the human villages had a hard time living. Because of their interaction with humans they were mortal once again and rightfully feared the warlike human race. Human warriors attacked small defenseles elven villages killing the men and raping the women. The humans were just with way more than the elves overrunning them in every attempt the elves took to fight them on the battlefield. This kept going until one man took over and stopped his people from doing such acts. This man was Rae Arledge, the new king of a small human kingdom that would soon unite as the High Kingdom. Ransley appologised for the behavior of humanity and tried to compensate as much as possible. The elves were forgiving in nature so they accepted the deal and both races moved on, but both of them would not soon forget it. During this period the elven race started to develop major differences between groups that would become different ethnicities. The Talaris Elves, the Galadis elves and the Mandoris elves. The Magical era The Magical Era is the time period from 7,400BC to 6,150 BC. It started with all living creatures being affected with a strange energy that originated from the portal and ended with the establishment of the Elven Empire. This era would see the rise of many civilizations. The rise of the human and dwarven empires and the increased number of new species. In 7,400 BC, what is now known as the Portal started leaking a mysterious energy into the world that would chance the way all species live and even create new ones such as the Griffins, Centaurs and Felinus'. This mysterious energy would later be called magic. ''The elven race is particulary sensitive to this energy as well as humans in some degree. Other races will see changes but won't be able to manipulate this energy. Unlike the peaceful agricultural tribes that had preceded them, the new human societies were aggressive and the bearers of a culture based on raiding each other for cattle and women. For centuries, the human tribes alternately traded and made war on each other. Until one man decided to attempt and unite the warring tribes of mankind under one banner. Rae Arledge was a great warrior a a leader for his people. When he founded the city of Agrohat somewhere on in modern day Ardenia, he also founded the first real human kingdom. When he also made sure the conflicts between mankind and elvenkind ceased he was seen in a very positive light by the elves. The elven kingdoms and the Kingdom of Agrohat had great relations resulting in one very advanced human state while the others were poor and not advanced at all. The kingdom invited the other tribes and kingdoms to join him as a confederacy, but these requests were refused. Not only were they refused but the other kingdoms and tribes started to act hostile towards the Kingdom of Agrohat because of their advanced lifestyle and their prosperity. A war broke out that is now remembered as the War of the rise of humanity. But thanks to an alliance with the elven kingdoms the Kingdom of Agrohat was able to defeat the other tribes and kingdoms. When the war was over and the lands ceded to the one and only true human kingdom, Rae Arledge crowned himself Emperor of the human empire. Even now that humanity was united, Rae knew his people and knew that their attachments to their old tribes and kingdoms were too strong to simply be erased. He also acknowledged that the lands of the empire were simply to big too big to govern as a centralized realm. He therefore made the best of the political situation and made the chieftains of the twelve tribes Counts of the Empire. Each Count would be sovereign in his own lands, subject only to the laws and edicts the Emperor made for the Empire as a whole. Peace and good weather brought regular harvests and, eventually, a booming population. The new Imperials cleared land and laid the foundations for new towns and cities, sometimes over the remains of their fortified tribal camps, other times on unspoiled new lands. After the great migration northwards, many Dwarfs turned back southward, disappointed by the lack of mineral wealth that could be gained in this venture. Others moved west, towards the Great Sea founding the coastal dwarven holds such as ''Varr'Thrung and Varr'Urbar. Other expeditions made progress through the lands to the East and made holdings upon the foothills of the Iron Mountains north of modern Alahana. With the creation of these settlements the dwarven lords named their great civilization,Karag-za , translated simply as "The Mountain kingdom". The dwarves also created a vast network of underground tunnels connecting the dwarven holds. These roads would be called the "Dharkhangron-drin", or freely translated the "Dark roads". These roads were the main route for dwarven merchants and were shortcuts for dwarven armies to reinforce other holds. Races others than dwarves could not enter the roads. The magic that came from the portal affected all races but the elves in particular. They gained great magical abilities from this event >First civilizations >Magic from the portal leeks into the world The Glorious Era Global discovery, trade and conquest Discorvery of the Well of Magic aka the portal Elves make use of magic to dominate the world The Chaos Era Overuse of the well causes to lose much of its power, crumbeling the elven empire Elves retreat to Tarus Second Age The Rebirth Era >new elven species The Corruption Era Changes start to apear in elves creating the dark elves A massive plague affects all species in their own way The Oblivion Era The great war Third Age The Dark Era Dark ages The Paragon Era Ancient times The Sacred Era Medieval times The Noble Era Imperial ages The Malignant Era Modern Times Category:History